Sublime
Sublime was a lightweight robot which competed in Seasons 2.0, 3.0, and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was built by Team Duct Tape. Sublime was armed with a lifting arm that would toss a robot on its back or side, as well as a grabbing claw (this had to be removed in Season 5.0 due to unknown issues). It was also known by the team as a very loud robot while it was operating. Sublime did decently, winning 5 of its 8 fights, and also won the first Consolation Rumble during Season 2.0 in its second incarnation. The original Sublime and Sublime 4 did not compete in BattleBots. Sublime was eventually rebuilt, with a flamethrower added, and renamed Hot Stuff. It still competes in this form today. Robot History Season 2.0 Sublime's first ever match was against HammerHead. HammerHead and Sublime II moved swiftly around the arena, colliding into each other several times. HammerHead gets caught on the killsaws several times, as does Sublime II, who lost the lower part of its weapon from the killsaws. HammerHead repeatedly rammed Sublime II, hard enough for a wheel to fall off. Sublime II was still moving in the end but HammerHead won on a 45-0 judge's decision. Sublime wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its unknown how well it performed but it won overall with Serial Box Killer and both advanced to the royal rumble. Sublime was flipped early into the rumble and lost overall to HammerHead. Season 3.0 Due to previously competing in Season 2.0, Sublime was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Whirl Wep X25. Sublime won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Sallad. Sallad won by KO and Sublime was eliminated. Sublime wasn't finished, however as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It stopped moving early into the rumble and lost overall to Ziggo. Season 5.0 Sublime's fight in Season 5.0 was against Das Bot. Sublime was lifted early on by Das Bot but was eventually able to get underneath and overturn Das Bot. Das Bot was able to self-right, but Sublime still won the fight on a 28-17 judge's decision putting it through to fight Wedge-O-Matic. Sublime won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Robo Master. Sublime won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced SnowFlake. Sublime took advantage of the long spikes added to the front prow of SnowFlake. Sublime tipped SnowFlake on its side where it was perfectly balanced, immobilizing SnowFlake. Sublime won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Death By Monkeys. In Sublime's fifth fight, Sublime immediately rammed Death By Monkeys but the two then avoided each other until it rammed Death By Monkeys again. Sublime slammed into the wall whilst Death by Monkeys drove into the centre of the arena before ramming Death By Monkeys in a attempt to lift Death By Monkeys. The lift attempt failed and Sublime was slammed across the arena, whilst attempting another lift, and into the screws by Death By Monkeys. Sublime had started smoking and was pushed by the pulverizer before Death By Monkeys drove into the spikestrip. Sublime took advantage of Death By Monkeys' upward facing spikes and slammed it into the wall. Sublime drove away and got sent flying into the opposite wall by the killsaws, resulting in Sublime losing a panel. Sublime was spinning in circles after this. Sublime was caught and pushed in circles before the two was hit by the killsaws. The two avoided each other until Sublime got in and hit Death By Monkeys but Sublime was caught by the killsaws again. Sublime struck Death By Monkeys before getting into a pushing match. Unfortunately for Sublime, the lifting spikes of Death By Monkeys lowered after the two separated. Death By Monkeys got underneath Sublime once again. That attack caused Sublime to start smoking again. The two bots clashed head on with Sublime getting shoved into the killsaws by Death By Monkeys again. The fight ended with Sublime getting pushed into the screws by Death By Monkeys. Death By Monkeys won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Sublime was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Just like Satan's spawn without that cute little tail. Its SUBLIME II!" Mvc 027f.jpg|The original Sublime. sublime3.jpg|Sublime 3 armed with an overhead titanium spinning bar. sublime4d.jpg|Sublime 4. Hotstuff.jpg|Hot Stuff, as Sublime is known as today. Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots from Utah